


We Belong Together

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, eventually, multi-couple, other couples to be revealed, saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A series about couples just trying to find their way.





	1. Heartbreak Enough to Go Around

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak Enough to Go Around**  
  
**_Spring 2010_**  
  
"Brook Lynn? You and Brook Lynn?" Lulu Spencer said. She couldn't keep the shock, venom or horror out of her voice. Why did this always happen? Why did she keep losing the men she loved to other women? Was there something so fundamentally fucked up inside of her that she didn't deserve to be loved wholly and unconditionally? Dillon, Logan, Johnny, and now Dante too...  
  
"We didn't ... We didn't sleep together," Dante insisted, reaching for Lulu's hand but she yanked it away like his very touch scalded her.  
  
"But you wanted to, right? She kissed you and you kissed her back and -" Tears burned Lulu's blue eyes and she willed herself not to cry in front of him. To not be so pathetic and weak.  
  
"We stopped. _I_ stopped. And I told you the truth, Lulu, I told you and I hope we can honestly move past this at some point. I was honest about it."  
  
"Wow! Dante was honest about sticking his tongue down his ex-girlfriend's throat. Whoop-dee-do!" Lulu said swirling her finger in the air even as she still vainly tried not to cry. She couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to be even more humiliated than she already was. Dante had assured her time and time again when Brook Lynn Ashton showed up in Port Charles that she was his past and Lulu was his future. _What a crock of shit!_ Lulu should have known better. No, she had known it along. She had known somehow that the good times she had with Dante couldn't last forever because they never did. Her relationships all ended up in disaster. Maybe she should become a lesbian. No, a nun. Definitely a nun.  
  
"Lulu, please. It was one moment. A second, and nothing more. It came, it passed, it's over. I want you. I choose you."  
  
"You choose me?" Lulu spat. _"You choose me?_ Wow, how lucky am I to win the consolation prize of Dante Cheating Asshole Falconeri. Go to hell!" she snapped and turned and started to stomp off. He began to follow her, calling her name but she whirled around and glared at him. "Don't! Don't you dare follow me. Cause I don't ever want to look at you again. I trusted you with my heart, you knew I had been hurt before, and you broke me apart anyway. Go to hell!" she repeated again and then stomped off. This time Dante did not attempt to follow her.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lulu found herself at the Haunted Star after leaving the docks and Dante behind. For what she hoped was forever. She really wished he would dive headfirst off a cliff and do her a favor, but she wasn't so sure that he would give up so easily. He needed to have her and Brook both in his corner apparently. He liked dangling women just like every other man seemed to.  
  
She was still near tears but had held them back this long and wanted to do the same now. She would just use her family's way of thinking to her advantage and get plastered to forget the pain. But the bar wasn't vacant even though the casino wouldn't open for hours yet. She found her brother sitting there staring at the wall as he threw back cognac like gangbusters.  
  
"Lucky!" she cried. "Lucky, please put that down!"  
  
Lucky looked up at her with hazy eyes. He looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and red and his face was stained with pitiful tears.   
  
He shook his head. "Lulu, please don't start in on me."  
  
"Lucky, you know better than to be drinking. You've worked so hard to get your sobriety back and -"  
  
"And what are you doing here so early?" Lucky asked. "Here to take in the scenery?"  
  
"No. I came to - I came to see Dad," Lulu answered lamely, as she moved over to him and took the decanter from his hand. She expected him to fight her for it but he didn't, instead dropping his head in his hands and beginning to cry softly.  
  
"Lucky, what's the matter?" Lulu asked, setting down the decanter and rubbing his back. "Lucky, talk to me. Please talk to me!"  
  
"I'll be fine," Lucky said. "I just feel a little ..."  
  
"Emotional, obviously. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Liz," he answered, looking up at his sister. "She went into labor late last night and -"  
  
"Ohmigod. Is she alright? I didn't think she was due for another month or so. Are she and the baby -"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. The baby was born at exactly two-fifteen this morning. I had the distinct pleasure of watching our brother Nikolas cut the cord and hold the baby first."  
  
"Oh, Lucky -"  
  
"It's a little girl," he went on. "The most beautiful baby girl that there ever was. Rosy cheeks and pink toes and fingers. Beautiful big blue eyes just like her mom's...."  
  
"Lucky, I'm so sorry. That little girl should have been yours."  
  
"I wished she was," Lucky said. "So many times. I still wish for that, in fact. But I can't begrudge her her existence either. Obviously Elizabeth and I weren't meant to have kids together or we would have had them a long time ago. It's just when Nikolas and Elizabeth looked at Ellie Audra - that's what they're calling her - I saw something I didn't want to see. They still have a connection. A connection that has nothing to do with Ellie and yet everything. I'm not getting Elizabeth back. There's not going to be a millionth chance for us this time. It's really over. I realize that and I am trying to cope, but damn ..."  
  
"It's hard. I know, Lucky, believe me I know," Lulu said and a tear rolled down her cheek unbidden. She didn't know if she was so upset now from losing Dante or watching her brother grieve so intensely, but she felt miserable and sick and heartbroken just the same.  
  
"Lucky, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"I know, Lulu," he said. "I am too. Believe me, I am too."


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**  
  
Dante walked into his Mom's apartment later that morning and slammed the door as hard as he possibly could. He was just that pissed and angry. He wanted the world to know it too.  
  
Olivia Falconeri finally emerged from the back room, wearing a red robe and matching slippers. "What the hell, Dante?" she demanded. "You tryin' to wake the whole neighborhood, or what?"  
  
"Who cares?" Dante asked. "You got any beer?" He started into the kitchen, but Olivia pulled him back rather forcefully by the arm.  
  
"That isn't going to help. I know that look on your face. It's the same look you had when you came home so upset because 'Cisco Polari stole your lunch money in the second grade. Now talk. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Olivia sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Dante shrugged and with a sigh dropped down onto the couch beside her. "So what is it?" She pressed once he had situated himself.  
  
"Lulu broke up with me."  
  
Olivia grimaced. "What happened?"  
  
"Brook Lynn Ashton happened."  
  
"Oh, Dante, please tell me you didn't!" Olivia moaned. "Please say you didn't cheat on Lulu."  
  
"Not exactly. I mean, we didn't sleep together, but we did well, kiss. And Lulu is pissed and I am really going to have to work hard to get her back."  
  
_"You don't deserve to get her back!"_ a familiar voice thundered from the hallway.  
  
Dante turned to see Johnny standing there in a pair of jeans with his chest bare. "Nice to see you too, Johnny," Dante said factiously. "I see you didn't bother dressing up for company."  
  
"Shut up!" Johnny thundered.  
  
"Not a morning person, I guess," Dante said.   
  
Before he could react, Johnny was grabbing him by the throat and yanking him of the couch.   
  
"What the -"  
  
Johnny threw Dante against the opposite wall as Olivia screamed in horror and pounded on his back, demanding he release her son. Johnny didn't let him go, just screamed in his face. "You are so fucking flippant about breaking Lulu's heart, aren't you?"   
  
He went to punch Dante but Olivia begged him not to in a teary voice and he relented just because Dante was not worth it at the moment. He was just the scum Johnny had always believed he was.   
  
Johnny growled at Dante. "I can't believe you cheated on her, you asshole. What kind of bastard are you?"  
  
Dante scoffed. "I'm a bastard? Who broke Lulu's heart in the first place by bedding down with her b.f. forever?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with Maxie!"  
  
"Well, I didn't sleep with Brook either, so that makes us about even in my book."  
  
Dante turned then and marched towards the door. Olivia called after him but he was already stalking out of the apartment.   
  
Olivia immediately whirled around to face Johnny. "How dare you attack my son like that!"  
  
"How dare I?" Johnny snapped. "How dare he treat Lulu that way?"  
  
"It was an honest mistake."  
  
"There was nothing honest about what he did. Lulu gave him her heart and he shattered it."  
  
"Is this really about Dante or are you feeling guilty for hurting Lulu yourself?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You tell me, Johnny. You haven't forgiven yourself for hurting Lulu, have you? You still blame yourself for breaking her heart. Hell for all I know, you've been carrying a torch for her all this damn time!"  
  
Johnny's eyes flashed dangerously. "If I was, would I be here with you?"  
  
"Maybe you're in denial. Maybe you knew you had lost her for good and cozied up to the first warm body you could find. Which happened to be me. Me, who has fallen head over heels for you, John!"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about any of this right now." He turned and marched into the bedroom and pulled a hoodie over his bare chest before he stomped back into the living room and headed for the front door.  
  
"John, where are you going?" Olivia asked, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"Wherever the hell I want to," Johnny replied and then shook free of Olivia's grasp before stomping out of the apartment.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lulu stayed with Lucky for what seemed like hours, talking with him, and trying to distract him from taking another drink. Finally he told her he was tired and wanted to go home and get some shut eye. She made him promise not to stop at a liquor store on the way back to his place and he reluctantly agreed and left.  
  
Lulu then sat down at the bar herself and eyed the row after row of liquor bottles, all containing liquids of different colors and brands and flavors. "What will be my poison?" she wondered aloud and finally reached for a bottle of vodka, the hard stuff.  
  
She began to pour it into a glass when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere calling for Ethan, startling her. She dropped the glass in surprise and it shattered at her feet. She looked up to see Johnny standing there watching her in concern and alarm.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Hey," she said weakly.  
  
He paused for a moment and then hurried over to her. "Are you hurt? Are you cut?"  
  
"No I'm fine," Lulu said. "Really."  
  
As if he didn't believe her, he looked her over, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.


	3. You Wounded Me

**Chapter 3: You Wounded Me**  
  
"I'm fine, really," Lulu said again, holding up a hand instinctively so Johnny could not get any closer. She couldn't allow him to. Not when he looked so concerned and when she felt so vulnerable. It would be bad for her. For both of them actually.  
  
"Okay," Johnny said, taking a step back for which Lulu was thankful. She could breathe again, although her heart was hammering rapidly in her chest.  
  
"You were looking for Ethan, right?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm glad I ran into you."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah. I just want to be sure you're okay ..."  
  
"Okay? Me? Sure, why not?" Lulu said and then noted the look of concern in Johnny's eyes again. "Oh... I take it you know."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So did Dante come gloating to you about his conquest with Brook Lynn?"  
  
Johnny pulled a face. "Actually, he told his mom and I overheard."  
  
Lulu groaned. "Olivia knows too? Dammit, why don't I just put up a billboard that says, 'Dante cheated on Lulu!'?"  
  
Johnny shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I really read him the riot act. Even threw him against the wall too."  
  
Lulu stared at Johnny. She had no idea what to make of that admission. On the one hand, it was nice to know Johnny still looked out for her after everything and yet, on the other, it seemed awfully hypocritical of him. The latter feeling won out somehow and she snapped out, "I don't need you to fight my battles, Johnny. I can take care of myself. You had no problem doing the same thing as Dante just did, only with my best friend!"  
  
Johnny looked taken aback, and Lulu stop herself from adding, "It's really a case of the pot calling the kettle black. Dante may be a dog, but-but you're even worse!"  
  
Lulu regretted the words she had said in anger when she the look of hurt flash across Johnny's eyes. But she also couldn't take them back and somehow, she didn't want to. She wanted him to hurt the way he had hurt her, and even though he looked humbled and wounded right now, it didn't mean that he really was. He was a good manipulator, a good con; he had convinced her that he would love her forever and then cheated on her and walked away. There was no way she could trust his emotions towards her, no way to know if he really still cared. If he had ever cared at all.  
  
Johnny looked at her for a moment and then away, rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry, Lulu. I'm sorry I hurt you. That still burns me now so -"  
  
"It burns _you?"_ Lulu laughed though there was no humor in the sound. "How about me? It burnt me, it wounded me, and it broke me. Maybe because of that I didn't trust Dante enough, couldn't love him enough, and that's why he went running to Brook the first chance he got."  
  
"Don't say that, Lu!" Johnny suddenly shouted. "Never say that."  
  
"What - that you cut me so deeply?"  
  
"No, that you don't love enough. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you give love two hundred percent. It's just the guys like me and Dante that don't deserve all that you have to offer."  
  
Johnny was then turning on his heel and hurrying out, almost as if he had never been there at all.   
  
Lulu broke down into more tears as soon as he was gone.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Robin Scorpio-Drake was filling out charts at the nurse's station when Patrick walked over to her. They had been having so many problems lately that she almost dreaded what he had come over to say. He was still incredibly angry about her testifying in Sonny's trial. Most nights now they went to bed without saying a word, without mouthing the words _"I love you",_ all the while sleeping with their backs to each other. It cut Robin to the core but she was a woman with her own mind and Patrick didn't seem to respect that anymore. Not like he had once upon a time. Their friendly bickering had turned downright sour and sometimes she honestly did not want to be around her own husband.  
  
She should _try_ to deal with him though. She looked over at him. "Hey," she said softly.  
  
"Hey," Patrick returned. "I wanted to take a moment to just ... Thank you."  
  
Robin stared at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Patrick said. "Thank you for agreeing to stand in on the multiple surgeries I did today."  
  
"You know I didn't do anything."  
  
"You were there and I felt like for once you were supporting me so-"  
  
"For once?" Robin echoed, an edge in her voice. She couldn't help but infer from that comment that normally she was not a supportive wife or fellow colleague.  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes heavenward. "Robin, I am trying to thank you here and you're getting all pissy again -"  
  
"Sorry, I..."  
  
"Don't bother apologizing," Patrick said.   
  
Robin sighed and then looked up as Lisa Niles walked over to them. Patrick offered his ex a smile. "How was duty in the trenches today?"  
  
"Mercy was a nightmare of epic proportions," Lisa said. She had been working there part-time for a few weeks now because they needed more doctors on staff. "There was a bus accident. About a dozen little kids were hurt -"  
  
"Oh no," Robin said. "Please tell me they're all going to be okay."  
  
Lisa nodded. "Yeah, thank god. There was a shortage of blood so they asked the staff to participate in a blood draw as well, so I did," Lisa said, holding up her bandaged arm like it was a trophy.  
  
"Did they end up having enough?"  
  
"Yeah," Lisa said. "It all worked out okay. The kids all should be back in their homes by next week at the very latest."  
  
"That's good. You not only saved their lives, but donated blood," Robin said. "A two-time savior."  
  
Lisa nodded. "It's a shame you couldn't have done the same in my situation, Robin. Being that you have HIV and all..."  
  
Robin's face flamed a bit at those words but neither Patrick nor Lisa seemed to notice. Lisa moved away then and eventually Patrick was paged over the intercom and left as well.   
  
Steven Webber walked over to her and must have noticed the down-trodden look on her face because he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Robin shook her head. "It's nothing."  
  
"No, Robin, something's bothering you. Is it Lisa again?"  
  
Robin shook her head. "She ... No. It's just ... It's one of those days."  
  
"Robin, can I be totally blunt?"  
  
"Could I stop you?" Robin asked with the briefest hint of a smile.  
  
"I have noticed that Lisa talks down to you a lot."  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's just ..."  
  
"Opinionated," Steven said. "But that's not all. I really think that Lisa is jealous of you and what you have with Patrick and frankly, I think you are letting her undermine your and your relationship with your husband."  
  
Robin's mouth dropped open a bit and then she shook her head. "Well, that was blunt."  
  
"Sorry. I just don't want to see you keep getting hurt. I care about you, Robin. You're a dear friend. I don't want anyone - especially someone on my staff - mistreating you."  
  
Robin smiled. "It's okay, Steven, I'm a big girl. I can handle this. Lisa is not going to sabotage anything."  
  
"She'll keep trying ..."  
  
"She won't succeed," Robin said, sounding more self-assured than she actually felt.


	4. Chance Meetings

**Chapter 4: Chance Meetings**  
  
Lucky had awakened from his long, fortunately dreamless slumber at his new apartment rather reluctantly and with a pounding headache too boot. He noticed darkness had descended over the room as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The red numbers read 8:17. He considered going back to sleep, but remembered he was supposed to work a shift tonight. He did know though that he couldn't work in this condition so he picked up the phone and dialed his friend and fellow detective.  
  
"Harper here," David answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hey, David, it's Lucky. I hate to ask this but Elizabeth went into labor last night and I am zonked out from being up so late. Would it be possible for you to -"  
  
"Cover your shift?" Harper asked with a decided edge in his voice.  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"Spencer, you would try this on a night when I actually have female company coming over."  
  
"Oh, forget I asked then."  
  
Harper sighed loudly into the phone. "No, its okay. You have a good excuse and since my date's in the medical profession herself, I think she'd understand about baby stuff."  
  
"Baby stuff," Lucky echoed with a brief smile. "I wish I understood that stuff."  
  
"I don't want to," Harper said. "Alright, I'll give her a rain check and go down to the station."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Well of course I do, but I know you'd cover my ass if I needed you too as well."  
  
"I would. I will make this up to you. Somehow. Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"By the way, who's the special lady?"  
  
"None of your business, Spencer," Harper answered and there was a dial tone.  
  
Lucky put down the phone and tried to get back to sleep but found it utterly useless despite his throbbing headache and achy joints. He realized even then that he wanted another drink but tried not to give into the need to rush right out to the Haunted Star again or even to the corner market and pick some up.   
  
And yet, the images of Nikolas and Elizabeth beaming over their precious baby girl had not and would not leave his mind. He had felt such a special connection to the little girl and knew he would love her always, as if he was her father, rather than just her uncle. He felt the same way about Jake and Cameron though they were not his biologically either.  
  
When the taunting images of the happy family refused to dissipate, he decided he had no recourse but to go out and get plastered again.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Kate Howard slipped on a pair of shades and a trench coat which she turned up at the collar and then climbed out of her Lexus as quickly as she dared. She knew she would look conspicuous in this getup but she hoped it would also disguise her if she should run into anyone she knew at this time of night. God willing, she wouldn't. Though she really had no faith in the man upstairs. If she had, maybe she wouldn't be going through this right now. She had been raised Catholic though so if she wasn't ... Well... She would say Hail Mary's until the end of time.  
  
She walked into the store, ducking her head as she passed by the sole clerk in the whole corner market. She took her time walking the aisles, not wanting to either rush fate or draw attention to herself. She picked up items she didn't actually need - pickled pigs' feet, canned olives, a thermometer, and other useless things before she finally made it to the aisle she needed to be in -- though she definitely didn't want to be in.  
  
She edged slowly past the ladies' feminine products, the condoms, the assorted intimate jellies and such before finally closing her hand around a slim box. Then she thought about how these things could easily be wrong so she grabbed another one and still another one. And finally two more figuring she could use the best out of five rule of thumb though in this case, it would definitely be the worst possibility out of five.   
  
She was turning around and heading quickly down the aisle when she noticed someone familiar on her way down the aisle. She tried backtracking but she had already been spotted.  
  
_"Kate?"_ Sam McCall said, looking Kate over as Kate tried to subtly hide her basket of "goodies" behind her.  
  
"Sam ... Hi ... What a nice surprise," Kate answered in a hollow voice.   
  
Sam peered at her with suspicion. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're in a Spy vs. Spy film."  
  
"Oh uh ... It's cold out you know."  
  
"And its pitch-black. Why the sunglasses?"  
  
"Why not?" Kate asked. "You ask too many questions."  
  
"Sorry, I was just curious. I didn't mean to be nosy. It's just the P.I. in me."  
  
Kate nodded and started to edge out of the aisle with her basket behind her when she noticed Sam pick up a pregnancy test. Without thinking, she asked, "Sam, are you pregnant?"  
  
Sam looked at Kate. "I doubt it. I've just been you know, late for a few weeks, and I want to be sure."  
  
"Yes, I know the feeling ..." Kate moaned as she realized what she had said.  
  
"Kate, do _you_ think you might be pregnant?" Sam asked.  
  
"Shh! Shush!" Kate hissed. "Keep it down, alright?"  
  
"Wow. Kate Howard knocked up is an interesting picture," Sam said with a little smile.  
  
"I am not knocked up. I mean, there's always a possibility that I could be wrong. Everyone woman's cycle varies from time to time, right?"  
  
"Uh huh ..."  
  
"Oh Jesus ... Look, Sam, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends on what the favor is," Sam answered.  
  
"This is an easy one. Please don't tell anyone anything you've seen or heard here tonight. Please, I'm begging you."  
  
"Kate Howard begging me?" Sam said. "How can I say 'no' to that?"  
  
"So you won't say a word?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright, thank you. Thank you so much," Kate said and hurried off.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam selected three different pregnancy tests and tucked them carefully into her basket as if she were carrying the most precious cargo. And in a way, she was. She wanted a child more than anything in the whole world and maybe it was finally coming true. Her periods rarely ever came late and she'd been feeling a bit shaky and under the weather lately so this could be it. She could be pregnant again. Couldn't she? This could be the night when finally all of her dreams were realized. Right?  
  
She was filled with doubts even as she picked up the tests and started back down the aisle. She couldn't believe Kate Howard of all people was here for the same reason she was. It was truly unreal. But whereas Kate looked horrified at the idea of having a child, Sam was hoping against hope for a miracle.  
  
She moved towards the cash register and then looked up instinctively as the entrance door whooshed open. Lucky Spencer stood there suddenly and they both shifted a bit uncomfortably as their eyes focused on each other's.  
  
"Hey, Sam," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hi," she said back, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"It's really late. You're not here by yourself are you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. I just had to make a quick stop on the way home from work. I had a long shift and -" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Lucky glance at her basket and the three pregnancy tests there.  
  
"Sam, I know I shouldn't even ask this, but are you -"  
  
"I might be," Sam said. "At least, I hope I am."  
  
"Baby news all around, huh?" Lucky said in a somber voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am surprised Nikolas didn't tell you. Elizabeth went into labor last night. She had a baby girl."  
  
"Nikolas and I don't really communicate very often anymore and -" She noted the look of pure sadness and misery in Lucky's eyes and was saying, "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" before she knew what she was really even asking.  
  
Lucky looked at her, seemingly surprised, and then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'd appreciate that."


End file.
